Le Garçon de l'Autre Monde
by Eterna de Solary
Summary: Un soir de retour de mission, l'Auror James Potter fait une découverte pour le moins surprenante : Harry Potter, Maître des Dimensions et son phénix caractériel, Hélios. Alors que la guerre fait rage et que Voldemort semble rechercher un puissant artefact, l'aide d'un Maître des Dimensions ne sera pas de trop. [suite des Maîtres des Dimensions]
1. Partie Première

**Le garçon de  
****l'autre monde**

Résumé : Un soir de retour de mission, l'Auror James Potter fait une découverte pour le moins surprenante : Harry Potter, Maître des Dimensions et son phénix caractériel, Hélios. Alors que la guerre fait rage et que Voldemort semble rechercher un puissant artefact, l'aide d'un Maître des Dimensions ne sera pas de trop. _[suite des Maîtres des Dimensions]_

_Cette fic sera en 4 parties et peut s'insérer entre les chapitres 43 et 44 des Maîtres des Dimensions. Mais les deux peuvent, je pense, se lire séparément (même si certaines allusions ne peuvent se comprendre qu'à la lumière des Maîtres). Elle n'aura pas l'importance des Maîtres : ce n'est qu'une petite fic d'aventure. J'espère cependant qu'elle vous plaira. La parution sera plus stable que précédemment, puisqu'il ne me reste plus qu'à rédiger la fin de la dernière partie. Je pense que je publierai environ un chapitre par mois. _

_Bonne lecture à tous. _

**Partie Première**

**I  
****Étrange nuit**

James soupira en pénétrant dans sa demeure. Cela sentait le renfermé et les rares plantes que ses amis s'étaient obstinés à lui offrir – il paraissait que cela rendait la maison plus gaie – avaient depuis longtemps rendue l'âme. Le jeune homme laissa tomber sa cape d'auror sur le canapé en se demandant qu'il avait bien fait de confier Sindbad, l'Elfe de Maison de sa famille, à Sirius pour qu'il l'aide à rénover le 12 place Grimmaurd.

Bien entendu, le garde-manger était vide et James avait l'estomac dans les talons. Il allait devoir sortir pour pouvoir se mettre quelque chose sous la dent. Il jeta un regard à la cape qu'il venait de jeter et il préféra la laisser de coté. Il revenait d'une mission de trois semaines et le monde sorcier lui semblait ce soir-là sans le moindre attrait. Il irait donc contenter son estomac chez les Moldus, histoire de ne pas se trouver à nouveau dans cette pesante atmosphère de malaise et de suspicion qui régnait dans son monde.

Il se saisit donc d'un manteau après s'être vêtu à la mode moldue et sortit de la maison pour se diriger vers le garage. Son père aurait certainement été dans tout ses états s'il avait apprit que James avait reconverti la grange à balais en garage, mais de toute façon, Michel Potter n'était plus là pour le voir, pas plus que sa femme, tout deux morts quelques années plus tôt dans un attentat contre le ministère de la Magie. Enfin, de toute façon ce n'était pas le problème. Le monde Moldu était devenu une échappatoire pour James, un moyen de fuir les responsabilités trop lourdes, la peur du lendemain.

- Il est beau le Gryffondor, soupira-t-il à mi-voix en se mettant au volant.

Mais il n'avait pas envie de lutter pour le moment. Sirius devait être avec sa chère Dianera – qui aurait pu croire que le grand Sirius Black, tombeur de ses dames, se retrouverait fiancé à l'âge de 24 ans ? – Remus venait de se trouver un nouvel emploi qui lui prenait toute son énergie, il devait d'ailleurs certainement déjà dormir, et Severus travaillait tard. Ses amis ne pourraient pas l'aider cette nuit-là. De toute façon, ils avaient déjà leurs propres problèmes…

La route défila rapidement autour de James alors qu'il laissait ses pensées vagabonder. Où pourrait-il aller ? La nuit commençait à tomber et Londres était beaucoup trop loin du manoir des Potter pour s'y rendre grâce à des moyens de locomotion moldus. Cela ne le dérangeait pas d'ailleurs.

Mais alors où aller ? Il était encore en train de se poser la question lorsqu'une trainée lumineuse percuta violemment son véhicule. Il freina brusquement, s'arrêtant dans un crissement de pneu au milieu de la route – heureusement que le chemin de campagne menant à sa demeure était très peu utilisé ! Mais cela, James n'y pensa pas vraiment, il demeura tétanisé devant le spectacle que lui offrait le siège passager avant de sa voiture. Mis à part le trou béant qui s'y était formé, c'était le phénix qui se redressait tant bien que mal qui laissa l'auror sans voix.

- Merlin, j'ai dû prendre un coup sur la tête pendant cette mission, murmura-t-il.

L'oiseau de feu se tourna vers lui et le regarda un instant en silence avant de lâcher un note vibrante. Sans savoir pourquoi, James sentit brusquement un danger. Pas pour lui, non, une autre personne était en danger et ce phénix voulait qu'il l'aide. Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

- Je deviens fou.

Mais l'animal magique ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir et s'envola, traversant pour la seconde fois le pare-brise sans y laisser la moindre marque. Il tourna la tête vers James et lui lança un regard perçant et impérial.

- D'accord, je te suis, fit le conducteur en songeant qu'il allait certainement devoir aller voir un psychomage dans les plus brefs délais.

Mais il suivit le phénix sur plusieurs kilomètres à travers des routes sinueuses et caillouteuses pour arriver… au milieu de nulle part ! Le sorcier descendit de la voiture, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi l'oiseau de feu s'était arrêté et il n'eut aucun mal à le voir. Un adolescent était allongé sur le sol dans un cercle brûlé. Sans attendre, James s'élança. A son grand soulagement, il respirait encore. Ce n'est qu'alors que l'auror réalisa : l'adolescent était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire assez simple et déchirée qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son appartenance au monde magique – si la présence d'un phénix pouvait laisser un doute – mais surtout il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

- Cette histoire devint incroyable… murmura le jeune homme.

Il prit toutefois l'adolescent dans ses bras, surpris par sa légèreté, et le chargea sur la banquette arrière avant de se remettre en route pour sa maison – il avait complètement oublié son repas dans toute cette agitation et ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

Après leur arrivée au manoir, il fallut quelques heures à l'adolescent pour revenir à lui. James le veilla sans bruit pendant ce temps, cherchant à comprendre qui il pouvait être et ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Le phénix s'était installé à ses côtés et le protégeait du regard.

La première chose qui frappa James lorsque ce garçon se réveilla, cillant d'un air hagard, c'était qu'il n'était pas son sosie parfait : les yeux de l'inconnu étaient d'un vert superbe.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda gentiment l'auror.

- James ? fit l'adolescent.

L'appelé sursauta, surpris.

- On se connaît ? demanda-t-il.

L'inconnu se redressa avec un air égaré.

- Apparemment, non, répondit-il. C'est Hélios qui t'a appelé ?

- Hélios ?

- Le phénix.

- Ah oui, comprit James. C'est lui. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Le garçon posa sa main sur son front, laissant apparaître une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Étrange…

- Je ne sais pas trop… Je ne me souviens plus vraiment. J'ai dû perdre le contrôle de mes pouvoirs mais… Je ne sais plus quand. Est-ce que je me battais contre quelqu'un ?

- Pourquoi un enfant de ton âge se battrait-il contre quelqu'un ?

L'enfant en question se renfrogna.

- J'ai dix-sept ans pour ta gouverne, grommela-t-il avec une moue mécontente.

Malgré lui, James se mit à rire.

- Tu fais plus jeune, répondit-il simplement. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- La réponse est simple et tient en un mot : Voldemort.

Définitivement, ce garçon était peu commode pour prononcer le nom du mage noir avec une telle décontraction. Un Mangemort ? se demanda l'espace d'un instant l'auror. Il repoussa immédiatement l'idée, un Mangemort protégé par un phénix, c'était du jamais vu. Pour comprendre cette affaire, mieux valait donc commencer par le commencement.

- Tu sembles me connaître, observa James. Mais personnellement je ne connais pas ton nom.

L'adolescent hésita un instant et se tourna vers l'oiseau de feu. Celui-ci s'envola et se posa sur l'épaule du maître des lieux, le faisant sursauter de surprise.

- D'accord, Hélios. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, fit soudainement le garçon.

James cilla.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il.

Le dénommé Harry sourit gentiment.

- Il va falloir que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre parce que c'est une histoire compliquée et que j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance.

L'auror s'agita mais Hélios se mit à chanter doucement et soudainement James se sentit terriblement bien. Pourquoi ne pas écouter ?

- Je suis un Maître des Dimensions. C'est-à-dire que j'ai le pouvoir de voyager entre les différents mondes parallèles existants. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment, mais j'ai dû accidentellement arriver ici. Je ne suis un Maître des Dimensions que depuis peu et à cause de problème au sein de cet ordre je n'ai pas reçu l'enseignement normal pour devenir un Maître. Bref, ma présence est un accident et je m'étonne même que la Magie ne m'est pas empêchée d'arriver ici. Normalement les Maîtres des Dimensions sont soumis à une règle de non-ingérence dans les affaires des mondes, sauf bien entendu quand nous sommes Appelés.

Harry regarda le bracelet qu'il avait autour du poignet.

- Mais je ne sais pas. J'ai affreusement mal à la tête. Je me suis peut-être pris un Avada Kedavra.

James s'étrangla.

- C'est une blague ?

- Non, je… Enfin j'ai une histoire assez compliquée…

Ce qui suivit laissa l'auror sans voix. La vie de Harry Potter était tout simplement une succession de faits qui lui semblaient impossibles. Pourtant, certainement à cause de la présence du phénix, James était prêt à lui faire confiance. A faire confiance à ce fils qu'il n'avait pas eu…

Soudain, le ventre du garçon émit une protestation caractéristique qui le fit rougir. L'auror se mit à rire.

- Il semblerait que même les héros inter-dimensionnels aient besoin de manger, c'est rassurant !

- _Oh,_ ça va, marmonna Harry.

Sans en tenir compte, James se leva. Il était déjà trois heures du matin et il risquait d'être difficile de trouver de quoi manger.

- Nous allons aller à Londres, annonça l'auror. Il y a un resto qui sert non-stop toute la nuit que je connais là-bas.

Le Maître des Dimensions sembla surpris et le jeune homme lui sourit.

- Je rentre à peine de mission. Cette maison est aussi vide que ton ventre. Viens, je vais te donner des vêtements moldus.

Le garçon s'exécuta docilement, et c'est ainsi que se conclut cette étrange nuit au cours de laquelle la vie de James Potter venait d'être chamboulée sans qu'il n'en ait vraiment conscience.

**II  
****Harry Potter**

La fin de semaine passa plus vite que ce que James n'aurait pu l'imaginer. La présence de Harry chez lui était comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Malgré son passé chargé, le garçon semblait beaucoup plus confiant envers l'avenir que l'auror. Parfois, avait songé avec incrédulité ce dernier, Harry ressemblait terriblement à Dumbledore. C'était déroutant. Mais en même temps, il était un adolescent et pouvait agir en tant que tel. La preuve en était son bonheur lorsqu'il avait vu le terrain de Quidditch à l'arrière de la maison. Il avait passé des heures à tourbillonner sur son balai, tant et si bien que même James avait dû finir par s'avouer vaincu face à un tel virtuose.

Difficile de croire qu'un tel adolescent est pu vaincre Celui-Que-L'on-Ne-Nomme-Pas. Pourtant, dans ses yeux on voyait quelque fois la puissance qu'il possédait ainsi qu'une sagesse insoupçonnée.

- Alors Voldemort sévit ici aussi, avait-il relevé un soir.

Il n'en avait pas dit plus mais le dimanche, il se plaça face à James et celui-ci comprit que le Maître des Dimensions allait parler sérieusement.

- Si j'ai bien tout compris, débuta-t-il calmement, tu es un auror haut placé, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, approuva simplement James.

- Bien, pour une raison que je ne comprends pas encore, je suis incapable de rentrer dans mon monde. Je ne pense pas que le problème vienne de moi. La Magie attend très certainement quelque chose de moi dans ce monde et c'est pour cela qu'Elle m'empêche de le quitter.

Le jeune homme avait beaucoup de mal avec cette notion de « Magie », mais il avait vite compris qu'Elle avait un rôle central pour son invité. Il resta donc silencieux, attendant la suite.

- Je pense donc que mon aide ne vous sera pas de trop pour lutter contre Voldemort. D'autant plus que je le connais bien.

L'auror hésita mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire part de ses réserves.

- Je l'ai certainement plus affronté que toi, James, signala-t-il sans la moindre suffisance. Je connais sa façon de raisonner, ses buts et ses peurs. Je vous serais d'une grande aide dans votre lutte.

- Mais tu as dit que les choses étaient différentes d'un monde à l'autre. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que le Tu-Sais-Qui que tu connais est le même que celui d'ici ?

- Beaucoup de choses, à commencer par le fait que tu ne prononces pas son nom. Crois moi, James, je sais ce que je fais, même si tu te dis que je suis trop jeune.

Le susnommé soupira. Que pouvait-il dire face à cela ? Il n'avait pas envie d'impliquer Harry dans ce combat, mais il savait que c'était pourtant ce qu'il fallait faire.

- Comment vais-je expliquer cela au ministère ? Ils ne croiront pas que tu sois un garçon d'un autre monde. Je me demande même comment j'y crois, moi !

Le voyageur dimensionnel rit doucement. Il montra son bracelet et soudainement il changea d'apparence. Il avait toujours ses lunettes rectangulaires et sa cicatrice, mais ses yeux avaient changés de ton pour devenir vert forêt et ses cheveux étaient bruns, longs attachés en queue de cheval.

- Je serais Terry Star, un américain ayant proposé son aide pour vous aider contre Voldemort, annonça-t-il.

- Cela marchera ?

- Le Bracelet des Maîtres des Dimensions est très puissant. Ne t'en fais pas, personne n'en saura rien.

D'un geste il reprit son apparence normale.

- Tu sembles habitué à cela, releva James.

- Ce n'est pas le premier monde que je visite, approuva Harry. Terry Star est une identité sous laquelle j'ai fait ma septième année à Poudlard dans une dimension-jumelle à la mienne. Bref, je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir, même face au chef des aurors.

- Je l'espère, soupira le maître des lieux.

Le lundi matin arriva beaucoup trop vite à son gout. Il appréhendait l'entrée de Harry dans le ministère. Que dirait Fol-Œil ? Le chef des aurors était loin d'être très ouvert et encore moins confiant. Alors comment expliquer la confiance qu'il avait en Harry ? James ne se l'expliquait même pas. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'allait dire Sirius là-dessus. D'ailleurs, le Maître des Dimensions ne lui avait pas dit s'il le connaissait…

En parlant de Harry, il venait d'entrer dans la cuisine sous son apparence d'emprunt, Hélios sur les talons et se saisit d'un mug qu'il remplit de café.

- Stressé ? demanda-t-il, moqueur.

James grogna, mécontent d'être aussi transparent.

- Je suis legilimens, signala le garçon, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, et tu ne caches pas bien tes pensées.

L'auror sursauta et abattit brusquement ses barrières mentales, réalisant qu'il les avait peut-être un peu négligées depuis son retour de mission.

- Ce n'est pas malin Mister l'auror, jugea Harry en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! s'insurgea James, provoquant l'hilarité de son invité.

- JAMES !

La voix de Sirius fit sursauter l'intéressé qui renversa son propre café, faisant redoubler l'hilarité de Harry. Mais déjà, le meilleur ami du maladroit arrivait en trombe dans la cuisine, les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille et la robe pleine de suie. Il se figea en voyant le voyageur dimensionnel et eu un moment d'hésitation.

- Sirius, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui justifie ce cri qui a fait trembler les fondations plusieurs fois centenaires de cette maison ?

- Il y a eut une attaque dans un petit village du nord de l'Irlande. Réunion de crise toute de suite.

James se leva d'un bond et vit Harry poser son mug et saisir sa cape. D'un coup de baguette l'auror fit disparaître la tache de son pantalon et en fit de même.

- Allons-y. Au fait, Sirius, je te présente Terry Star. Il vient avec nous.

L'héritier des Black jeta un regard surprit à Harry qui ne sembla pas le moins du monde dérouté.

- Il faudra que tu m'expliques ça, souffla Sirius à son meilleur ami qui approuva de la tête.

Oui, il expliquerait toute l'affaire à son presque-frère, mais plus tard. Tous les trois arrivèrent au ministère quelques instants plus tard, suivis de près par Hélios. Harry soupira contre le manque de discrétion chronique du phénix alors que Sirius semblait complètement ahuri face à la présence de l'oiseau de feu.

Étrangement, personne ne demanda à Harry qui il était et ce qu'il faisait là même après leur entrée dans le quartier général des aurors. Fronçant les sourcils, James se demanda si le système de sécurité n'était pas un peu laxiste. À moins que par un procédé quelconque le voyageur dimensionnel fût à l'origine de ce manque de curiosité de la part des vigiles et autres gardiens.

Les trois compagnons entrèrent donc dans le bureau du chef des aurors où se trouvaient déjà les aurors Severus Rogue et Gideon Prewett. James les salua d'un mouvement de la tête. Il s'entendait très bien avec ses deux collègues, le premier étant même un ami proche. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui regardait Severus avec un air appréciateur.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda abruptement Fol-Œil, assis derrière son bureau, en désignant le Maître des Dimensions de la tête.

James avala sa salive.

- Il s'appelle Terry Star et…

Hélios l'interrompit en se posa sur l'épaule de son maître – Harry lui avait précisé que ce n'était pas le bon terme mais l'auror n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi. De toute façon, le garçon s'était approchée du chef des aurors et avait dit quelques mots. Fol-Œil cilla et regarda avec incrédulité son interlocuteur avant de regarder James.

- Bien, tu peux rester, mais je t'ai à l'œil, Star, grommela le chef des aurors, surprenant tout le monde.

Où était passé le paranoïaque habituel ?

- Bien entendu, Monsieur Maugrey. _Vigilance constante_, lui répondit Harry, parfaitement décontracté.

Il vint se replacer à coté de James alors que sur son épaule, Hélios lissait tranquillement ses plumes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda le Potter local avec curiosité.

Son invité eut un sourire entendu.

- Secret professionnel, mystifia-t-il.

- Commençons, puisque tout le monde est là, fit Fol-Œil. Comme vous le savez déjà, Voldemort a attaqué un petit village d'Irlande il y a quelques heures avec une vingtaine de Mangemorts.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Severus. Il n'y a rien par ici.

- C'est bien la question. C'est pour cela que je veux qu'une équipe se rende sur place en faisant montre de la plus grande prudence. Il n'y avait aucun sorcier là-bas, aussi certains, comme notre ministre se demande si ce n'était pas juste une action sans but précis si ce n'est le divertissement.

- J'en doute, objecta soudainement Harry. Voldemort n'a pas besoin de cela pour se divertir. D'autant plus qu'il est bien plus amusant pour lui d'attaquer des lieux fréquentés par les sorciers. Ainsi il montre sa supériorité et se fait craindre. En plus si j'en crois votre carte, ce village passe très près d'un vieux flux tellurique. Autrefois, ils servaient aux sorciers pour construire les lieux importants. D'ailleurs Poudlard est au centre de nombreux croisements telluriques ce qui lui donne une partie de sa puissance. Il est possible qu'il y ait eu un quelconque artefact là-bas que veut Voldemort.

Le silence accueillit le discours de Harry. James lui-même était sidéré. Certes il connaissait l'histoire de ce jeune homme, mais il commençait à comprendre qui il avait accueillit sous son toit. Pas uniquement un adolescent qui pourrait être son fils mais également un puissant mage…

- Ce raisonnement tient la route, admit Sirius. Nous devrions en tenir compte.

- Je suis d'accord, Black, affirma Fol-Œil. C'est pourquoi vous allez tous les cinq vous rendre sur place. Soyez prudents.

Sans autre forme de procès, les aurors furent congédiés. Alors qu'ils se rendaient au centre des portoloins, James remarqua les regards soupçonneux de ses collèges et amis sur Harry. Ce dernier n'en semblait pas mal-à-l'aise et agissait avec aisance et naturel, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Hélios s'envola et disparu, mais cela ne sembla pas inquiéter son maître qui continua sa route égal à lui-même.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le petit village ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Les Mangemorts n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié. Les deux tiers des bâtisses étaient à terre et celles qui restaient n'étaient plus très en forme. James se tourna vers Harry, inquiet de sa réaction, mais le garçon ne semblait pas choqués, simplement fatigué. Il avait dans le regard ce qu'avaient les aurors de longue date. Le cœur du jeune homme se serra. Qu'avait bien pu voir le voyageur dimensionnel pour avoir une telle expression dans le regard ?

- Où sont les corps ? demanda Harry brusquement.

Severus s'agita.

- Il a raison. Il n'y a aucune trace de présence vivante ou non ici. Pas un corps, pas un animal, rien, signala-t-il. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Ses compagnons ne pouvaient pas lui donner tort. L'atmosphère était pesante et puait la magie noire. Les cinq compagnons avancèrent en groupe serré, tous les sens en alerte, la baguette à la main.

Brusquement, une forme se rua sur Sirius, le menant à terre. James hurla une formule qui envoya l'assaillant à quelques mètres.

- Par tous les Mondes ! s'exclama Harry avec horreur en le voyant se relever. Dites moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense.

- Il y a un Nécromancien ici, cracha Severus avec dégoût.

En effet, c'était un cadavre qui venait d'attaquer Sirius. Le jeune homme s'empressa de se relever et de pointer sa baguette vers l'être mais déjà plusieurs dizaines encerclaient le groupe.

- On ne peut rien faire contre eux, c'est le Nécromancien que nous devons abattre, siffla Severus.

- Je vois que tu as retenu les cours, mon cher neveu, ricana une voix sordide.

Impossible de dire d'où elle venait, elle avait probablement été amplifiée par magie.

- Lorgia ! éructa Severus avec rage. Montre toi, sorcière maléfique !

- Ce sont des Inferni ? demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés. Ils me semblent bizarres.

- Parce que ils n'en sont pas vraiment. Severus vient d'une famille de maîtres-nécromanciens. Ils sont très puissants et leurs créatures ne craignent rien, pas même le feu. Le seul moyen de les arrêter est de vaincre celui qui tire les ficelles.

- Autrement dit cette Lorgia, conclut le voyageur dimensionnel. Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire…

Il ferma les yeux un instant.

- _Ô Apollon, oracle et maître des visions,  
__De la cachette de mon ennemi apporte-moi la révélation_, invoqua-t-il à mi-voix.

Au bout de quelques secondes il rouvrit les yeux, rageur.

- Il y a trop de magies dans ce lieu, cette forme de magie est trop fine pour fonctionner. Elle est complètement brouillée.

Les créatures de Lorgia s'élancèrent vers le groupe.

_- Ô Athéna, divine protectrice des vaillants,  
__Qu'un bouclier nous défende sur le champ ! _s'exclama Harry.

Un bouclier de lumière entoura les cinq compagnons, repoussant sans mal les assauts des cadavres.

- Ça nous fera gagner du temps, fit le garçon. Quelqu'un a une idée ?

- C'est quoi ce bouclier ? fit Gideon, incrédule.

- Magie antique, répondit simplement Harry. Mais sous cette forme, ça ne tiendra pas indéfiniment. Vous êtes sûrs que le feu ne marche pas contre ces créatures ?

- Certain, assura Severus.

Il fixait obstinément le sol, comme s'il était responsable de la situation.

- J'ai peut-être un plan mais c'est risqué et je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver, se hasarda le Maître des Dimensions.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

- Il existe une formule en magie antique qui consiste à figer le temps, reprit-il. Je ne l'ai utilisée que quelque fois et uniquement lors d'entraînements – sans compter que la première fois ça n'a pas été une grande réussite. Enfin bref, elle m'épuise et je ne peux pas la maintenir longtemps. Cependant, si j'arrive à tenir suffisamment pour que l'un de nous trouve le Nécromancien et l'abatte, nous devrions pouvoir nous en sortir.

- Combien de temps peux-tu tenir ? demanda James, conscient de l'improbabilité de ce plan.

- C'est une question de minutes. Et je ne peux maintenir hors du champ temporel qu'une seule personne, sinon je ne tiendrais pas.

Le regard du garçon s'était posé sur Severus qui afficha un air surpris.

- Pourquoi moi ? s'enquit-il vivement avec méfiance.

- Parce que vous connaissez l'ennemi et sa façon de penser, fit Harry sans préambule. C'est un avantage à utiliser.

L'auror s'agita alors que ses collèges le regardaient avec attention.

- Aller Sevy, tu peux le faire ! s'exclama Sirius en lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, rugit le dit Sevy, provoquant l'amusement de ses compagnons.

- Bien, alors il va falloir y aller. N'oubliez pas que vous n'aurez que quelques minutes, alors dépêchez-vous, recommanda Harry.

- Ça va, j'ai compris, grommela Severus.

Le Maître des Dimensions sourit avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau.

- _Ô Chronos, divinité primordiale du temps,  
__De ton œuvre stoppe l'écoulement_, incanta-t-il alors.

ooOoo

- _Ô Chronos, divinité primordiale du temps,  
__De ton __œuvre_ stoppe l'écoulement, incanta le mystérieux Terry Star.

Et soudain, tout se figea autour de Severus. Ses compagnons ne bougeaient plus d'un pouce pas plus que les créatures de sa tante d'ailleurs.

- Vas-y ! s'exclama Star, les dents serrées par l'effort.

L'auror ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'élança. Où ? Où se serait-il placé s'il avait eu l'esprit tordu que l'on connaissait dans sa famille ? Il avait l'intime conviction que Lorgia n'était pas loin. Elle voulait voir par ses propres yeux et non par ceux de ses créatures son travail, la mort des aurors. Oui, elle devait être par ici, mais où ? Le temps était compté à Severus. Il avait bien comprit que Star, malgré toute sa puissance, peinait à exécuter ce sort.

Alors où ?

Soudain, une image s'imposa à l'esprit de l'auror. Une image de son enfance… une image si longtemps refoulé… une image dont il avait tellement honte. Mais maintenant il savait. Il était certain de son pressentiment, Lorgia était forcément à cet endroit. Il se mit à courir comme un dératé, serpentant à travers les cadavres figés. Il devait y arriver.

Il monta quatre par quatre les escaliers raides du vieux cloché délabré de la ville pour enfin arriver dans la salle des cloches. Sa tante se trouvait là, regardant par une lucarne. Elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, Star tenait encore le coup. Il tira sa baguette et pointa sa parente. Sa main tremblait. Pourquoi ? Il haïssait cette femme, alors pourquoi hésitait-il à lancer ce sortilège ?

Soudain, l'ambiance changea. Le bruit revint aux oreilles de Severus, brisant le silence institué par l'enchantement de Star. Le garçon avait craqué, son sort s'était dissipé. Autrement dit, les autres étaient en danger. James, Sirius, Gideon…

- _Stupefix !_ hurla l'auror.

ooOoo

James n'eut pas l'impression que du temps se soit déroulé lorsqu'il vit brusquement Harry s'écrouler sur le sol, épuisé. Mais il comprit pourtant que le garçon avait tenu le coup un moment. Severus n'était plus là, nulle part…

Mais à cet instant ce ne fut pas ce qui inquiéta le jeune homme. Le voyageur dimensionnel venait de perdre connaissance, retrouvant à cet instant sa véritable apparence.

- Harry ! s'exclama James, oubliant toute prudence sous le coup de l'inquiétude.

À cet instant, les cadavres retombèrent mollement sur le sol. Severus avait réussi. En deux enjambées, James fut aux cotés de son invité, prenant son pouls. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il était simplement évanoui.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda soudainement une voix près de lui.

Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet de Gideon. Il allait falloir qu'il explique qui était Harry. Mais pour le moment, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Quelques minutes passèrent et Severus revint, le corps stupefixé de sa tante flottant derrière lui. il sembla surpris de l'apparence de Harry mais s'en désintéressa bien vite.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il avec une réelle sollicitude.

- Je vais bien, gémit le Maître des Dimensions en se redressant. Ce n'était qu'un petit coup de fatigue…

- Reste couché ! s'exclama James. Tu es tout pâle !

Le garçon sourit gentiment.

- Je vais bien, répéta-t-il. Je récupère vite, ma magie sera de nouveau opérationnelle dans peu de temps.

Il tenta de se lever mais chancela. Heureusement, Sirius le rattrapa au vol.

- Reste assis, ordonna James, vindicatif.

Harry s'exécuta avec un air penaud. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon grondé par son père, songea brusquement l'auror. Cette observation le secoua mais il prit garde à ne pas le montrer. Il sentait sur lui les regards de ses trois compagnons.

- Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi vous vous ressemblez autant tous les deux, signala Sirius avec un regard entendu.

Le Maître des Dimensions prit un air sérieux et… tenta de se relever. Sans grand résultat d'ailleurs. James allait s'énerver lorsque le garçon le prit de vitesse.

- Je sais, fit-il, je reste assis. Franchement, je plains ton futur fils !

- Ça te va bien de dire ça, ricana l'auror.

Harry renifla, faussement méprisant et regarda autour de lui.

- La magie noire est en train de se dissiper, annonça-t-il. Bientôt je pourrais vous dire s'il y avait un quelconque artefact magique dans les parages.

Severus s'approcha de lui et plongea son regard dans leurs yeux émeraude du voyageur dimensionnel.

- Qui es-tu exactement ?

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je viens d'une dimension parallèle.

- James… tenta de protester Sirius.

Mais le Maître des Dimensions l'arrêta.

- Il va falloir que vous m'écoutiez sans m'interrompre si vous voulez connaître la vérité, signala-t-il calmement.

**III  
****Exploration**

Harry regarda Sirius le fusiller du regard avec une certaine tristesse retenue. De toute façon, c'était une réaction compréhensible. Le Survivant soupira, il se sentait complètement lessivé. Il avait utilisé toute son énergie. Heureusement que Drago n'était pas là, il aurait hurlé à la mort !

Remarquez, James s'en était largement chargé. C'était étrange d'ailleurs. Harry avait du mal à comprendre ses réactions face à lui. Mais peu importait. La magie noire était en train de se dissiper et bientôt il pourrait sentir ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Mais les explications édulcorées de Harry sur sa vie et ses pouvoirs de Maître des Dimensions prirent du temps. La magie noire avait disparue depuis longtemps lorsqu'il cessa de parler. Il sentait que Sirius était dubitatif, que Severus avait envie de le croire et que Gideon était inquiet. Ce n'était que des sentiments diffus, ces trois-là s'y connaissait assez bien en matière d'occlumancie.

- Je n'y crois pas ! annonça brusquement Gideon Prewett.

Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Sans le soutien d'Hélios, il allait être difficile de les persuader, cette histoire était incroyable et il n'avait pas le don de Némésis pour convaincre les gens… D'ailleurs il n'avait pas les dons de Némésis dans beaucoup de domaines.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser la Maîtresse des Dimensions de ses pensées. Il ne devait pas penser aux morts… Combien de fois Drago lui avait-il fait la leçon à ce sujet ? Penser constamment aux morts n'était pas la bonne solution…

- Tant pis, fit Harry en se levant – il avait retrouvé une grande partie de ses forces. Libre à vous de me croire ou non, Monsieur Prewett. Je n'ai rien inventé de ce que j'ai dit, et si c'était le cas j'aurais vraiment une imagination sordide.

Il activa son Bracelet et reprit son apparence d'emprunt. Il sentait sur lui le regard perçant des trois aurors.

- Je veux bien que tu ne le crois pas, Gideon, intervint abruptement James, mais je te demande de me faire confiance à moi lorsque je t'affirme qu'il dit la vérité.

- Tu te rends compte qu'il a très bien pu t'embrouiller l'esprit ?! s'exclama Sirius.

Son meilleur ami le fusilla du regard.

- Je te remercie de ta confiance, siffla-t-il.

Le jeune Black s'agita.

- Je te fais confiance James mais… tenta-t-il.

- Mais quoi ? demanda le susnommé avec un regard polaire.

Harry commençait franchement à se sentir mal-à-l'aise dans cette histoire, il n'avait jamais voulu être une cause de conflit entre les doubles locaux de son père et de son parrain.

- Mais tu es notre chef et les décisions que tu prends nous concernent tous, signala Gideon avec prudence. Je ne les remets pas en question mais si ce garçon est un mangemort…

- Il y a peu de chance, le coupa Severus.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

- S'il était un mangemort, releva-t-il, il n'aurait pas mis sa couverture en péril pour nous permettre de nous en sortir et d'arrêter Lorgia, vous ne croyez pas ?

Le silence accueillit cet argument. Harry croisa les bras sur son torse, attendant le dénouement de l'affaire presque en spectateur. Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Si tu lui fais confiance, James, alors ça me va, dit-il.

Gideon se contenta d'opiner du chef pour montrer son approbation – plutôt une demi-approbation d'ailleurs.

- Alors allons-y, fit abruptement James.

Le Maître des Dimensions le regarda s'éloigner à grand pas, suivi par ses compagnons avec un léger malaise. Il sentait que le jeune homme était blessé mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il soupira avant de suivre le groupe d'auror en se demandant ce que la Magie pouvait bien attendre de lui dans ce monde. Certainement pas qu'il sème la discorde et pour le moment c'était le seul résultat auquel il était parvenu.

- Par où allons-nous ? s'enquit Sirius, apparemment désireux de rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

James se tourna vers Harry et l'interrogea du regard.

- Si mon hypothèse est la bonne, répondit le Survivant, alors il faut que nous suivions les flux telluriques… Par là.

Il pointa le doigt au nord-ouest vers une petite colline désolée.

- Il n'y a rien là-bas, remarque Severus.

C'était on ne pouvait plus vrai, à une exception prêt.

- Il y a un flux qui passe juste là, juste en dessous de la colline, précisa le voyageur dimensionnel.

James grimaça.

- Tu veux qu'on creuse ? s'exclama-t-il.

Harry soupira. Qu'en savait-il ? Il pouvait juste dire qu'un flux passait par là et que donc la concentration de magie y était très forte. Rien de plus.

- Je pense que ce sera inutile, cria au loin la voix de Gideon. Venez !

Les quatre autres ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et rejoignirent l'auror devant une grande dalle de pierre.

- Une tombe ? demanda Sirius.

- Je ne pense pas, jugea Gideon. Regardez les traces de pas autour de vous. Il y a eu beaucoup de personnes qui sont venues par ici – très probablement les mangemorts – et les traces disparaissent au niveau de cette dalle. Or, selon Star/Potter le flux est _sous_ la colline.

- Un passage souterrain, conclut James. _Wingardium Leviosa_ !

La plaque rocheuse se souleva lentement et se déplaça sur le coté, suivant le mouvement de la baguette de l'auror. Un trou sombre apparut aux yeux de son équipe.

- Qui se dévoue ? demanda Sirius face à l'aspect peu avenant de l'endroit.

Sans prendre le temps de répondre, Harry s'élança. Les lieux ne paraissaient pas pires que la Chambre des Secrets. La chute fut longue et le Survivant ne dut de ne pas se rompre le cou qu'aux divers sorts qu'il avait conjuré pour se protéger. Il atterrit sur un sol humide et couvert de mousse ce qui lui valu de glisser et de terminer son entrée dans les lieux douloureusement assis sur le sol. Il laissa échapper un juron coloré avant de donner le feu vert aux autres.

- Un endroit charmant, grinça Severus lorsqu'ils furent tous dans ce qui semblait être une sorte de crypte.

- Qu'est-ce que les Mangemorts pouvaient bien chercher ici ? se demanda Gideon à haute voix.

- Je n'en sais rien, railla Harry, mais pas la dernière nouveauté en matière de haute technologie. Je ne suis pas archéomage mais cet endroit semble encore plus vieux que la Chambre des Secrets. Et plus étroit aussi.

Un boyau de quelques mètres à peine de largeur s'ouvrait devant le petit groupe et le Maître des Dimensions se sentait mal-à-l'aise dans ces lieux.

- Tu sais où se trouve la Chambre des Secrets ? s'étrangla James.

Le voyageur dimensionnel se tourna vers lui. _Zut,_ il avait dû omettre ce détail dans la biographie qu'il avait faite à l'auror.

- C'est une longue histoire, éluda-t-il, peu désireux de s'étendre sur son don de fourchelangue pour le moment. Avançons pour voir ce qu'il y a au bout de ce couloir.

Sans attendre l'aval de ses compagnons il se mit à avancer, sa baguette illuminant la route devant lui. Il avança pendant un moment, avec pour seul environnement auditif ses bruits de pas et ceux des aurors le suivant. Il se sentait mal-à-l'aise dans ce monde. Que faisait-il là ? Personne ne semblait l'avoir appelé, alors pourquoi était-il là ? Les conditions de son arrivée étaient beaucoup trop troubles…

Il soupira. Il n'était pas vraiment un Maître des Dimensions. Il n'avait pas eu l'éducation pour cela… Le professeur Williams aurait certainement compris ce qui se passait.

Harry s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

- Tout va bien, répondit-il en se remettant en route.

Il ne devait pas penser à cela pour le moment. Il devait se concentrer, faire une chose à la fois sans quoi il n'arriverait à rien. Chaque chose en son temps.

Une espèce de petite salle arrondie apparu devant le groupe. Il était impossible à tous les compagnons d'entrer en même temps dans cette ouverture. En son centre apparaissait une sorte d'autel. Harry s'approcha en tentant de chasser l'impression de froid qui l'assaillait. D'où pouvait-elle venir ?

- Il y avait quelque chose ici, fit Severus en pénétrant à la suite de James.

Cela semblait apparemment évident. Un petit trou se dessinait au travers de la poussière qui avait recouvert les lieux au cours des années.

- D'après vous, demanda la voix de Sirius qui était resté hors de la pièce, de quand date cet endroit ?

James secoua la tête.

- Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que c'est très vieux, observa-t-il. Cet endroit n'a aucune architecture propre. Ce n'est pas ce que faisaient les sorciers au Moyen-Âge ou à l'époque moderne.

- Plus vieux que ça ? s'étonna Gideon.

Le Potter local haussa les épaules.

- Je ne suis pas un pro en archéomagie, mais en apparence je dirais que c'est le cas. De toute façon, il y a certainement eu quelque chose mais impossible pour nous de savoir quoi. Partons d'ici…

ooOoo

_Un grand merci à sheltan pour la correction de cette fic. J'espère que ce début vous plaît. J'attend vos commentaires avec intérêt ! _


	2. Partie Deuxième

**Le garçon de  
l'autre monde**

Résumé : _Un soir de retour de mission, l'Auror James Potter fait une découverte pour le moins surprenante : Harry Potter, Maître des Dimensions et son phénix caractériel, Hélios. Alors que la guerre fait rage et que Voldemort semble rechercher un puissant artefact, l'aide d'un Maître des Dimensions ne sera pas de trop. [suite des Maîtres des Dimensions]_

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente de voir que cette fic vous plaît. Voici donc la suite !

Partie Deuxième

**I  
****Ordre du Phénix**

Assis sur le canapé de la maison de James, Harry, qui avait repris sa véritable apparence quelque peu contraint et forcé, était l'objet de tous les regards. Le maître des lieux était assez embêté de la réaction de ses compagnons. Depuis leur retour de mission quelques heures plus tôt, ils surveillaient le jeune Maître des Dimensions comme s'il était susceptible de commettre un meurtre dans la seconde.

Apportant cinq tasses de café, James soupira. Que faire pour détendre l'atmosphère ? Son regard se posa sur Harry qui ne semblait pas réellement mal-à-l'aise face à la réaction des trois aurors. Il caressait Hélios d'un geste machinal, les yeux mi-clos, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. À quoi pouvait bien songer un jeune homme comme lui ? James avait conscience d'être incapable de l'imaginer. Il se sentait à la fois proche et si lointain de cet étrange adolescent. Soudainement, l'oiseau de feu se redressa, surprenant son maître, et laissa échapper un son joyeux. Presque aussitôt la sonnette caractéristique d'une arrivée par poudre de cheminette retentit. Quelqu'un arrivait.

Par réflexe, Sirius et Severus se saisirent de leur baguette mais ils se détendirent en voyant Remus émerger de l'âtre. Le lycan se figea en découvrant Harry face à lui.

- Hello ! le salua nonchalamment le voyageur dimensionnel alors que son phénix lançait une note joyeuse.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? balbutia le nouveau venu, incrédule.

- C'est une longue histoire, éluda Harry. Au fait, tant que j'y pense, vous avez une potion Tue-Loup dans ce monde ?

Remus s'étrangla.

- Oui, répondit James avec curiosité, pourquoi ?

- Des amis et moi en avons mise une au point à partir de vagues souvenirs de l'originale qui permettait au loup-garou de rester conscience les nuits de pleine lune. Sauf que la nôtre est un peu différente et que prise pendant quelques mois elle permet d'enrailler le processus de transformation en loup les nuits de pleine lune.

Le cœur du Maraudeur fit un bond et il se tourna vers son compagnon lycanthrope qui s'était vidé de ses couleurs. Harry avait dit cela avec une telle décontraction. Avait-il conscience de l'implication de ce qu'il disait ?

- Pourquoi des jeunes gens comme vous se seraient-ils intéressé à une potion pareille ? demanda Severus, suspicieux.

- Notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de troisième année était un loup-garou, expliqua calmement le Maître des Dimensions. Le meilleur professeur qu'on est jamais eu dans cette matière ! À part peut-être le professeur Williams, mais c'était différent. Bref, il a dû démissionner parce que notre imbécile de prof de potion a laissé échapper le pot-au-rose ! Un triste jour pour Poudlard, si vous voulez mon avis.

Le silence s'installa quelques instants. Harry promena un regard étrange sur l'assistance avant de se saisir d'une tasse de café et de se mettre à siroter le breuvage d'un air distrait. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour pousser Gideon hors de ses gongs. Il se leva brusquement et pointa sa baguette vers le jeune garçon.

- Ça suffit ! siffla-t-il. Cette histoire a suffisamment duré ! J'ignore par quel moyen tu as abusé James, mais je ne me laisserais pas avoir par ces boniments !

Face à l'auror furieux, Harry ne cilla pas, parfaitement maître de lui-même, tant et si bien que James en arrivait même à se demander qui pouvait bien être ce garçon pour avoir un tel self-control.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il méchamment.

- J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, signala le Maître des Dimensions.

- Je veux la vérité !

- Quelle plaie de vivre en ces temps de scepticisme ! ironisa Harry.

- Tu es ridicule, Gideon, intervint Severus, coupant le garçon, tu as vu sa puissance tout à l'heure, pourquoi aurait-il besoin de se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'est pas ? Il lui suffirait d'une formule pour nous mettre KO.

Remus s'avança.

- Peut-être pourrait-on m'expliquer ? fit-il avec la douceur qui était la sienne.

- Moi je n'explique plus rien, persiffla le voyageur dimensionnel, puisqu'on apporte si peu de crédit à mes dires. Puisque c'est comme ça, je vous le dis : je fais grève !

James s'étrangla alors que Severus lançait un regard incrédule au garçon qui affichait une moue boudeuse très enfantine. Comment pouvait-il être à la fois encore un adolescent et un homme ne craignant apparemment ni les Mangemorts ni un des aurors les plus chevronnés de Grande-Bretagne ?

- Je vais t'expliquer, soupira le maître des lieux en s'avançant vers son ami.

ooOoo

Alors que James expliquait la situation à Remus, Severus regardait Terry – ou plutôt Harry puisque tel était son nom – qui semblait concentrer sur une chose inaccessible à l'auror. Il était peu probable, malgré les craintes de Gideon, que ce garçon soit un mangemort. Cependant la crainte du dernier des Prewett s'expliquait aisément : sa sœur et son frère avaient été tué quelques temps plus tôt par un espion mangemort. Les pensées de Severus furent interrompues par l'entrée dans la pièce de Frank Londubat. Le médicomage salua l'assistance, et son regard s'arrêta un instant sur Harry – qui avait, à on ne savait quel moment, repris son apparence d'emprunt. James lui fit signe qu'il pouvait parler sans crainte devant le garçon.

- Réunion de l'Ordre tout de suite au sujet de ce qui vous est arrivé en Irlande, annonça Londubat sans préambule.

- C'est partit, annonça Sirius. Ha… Terry vient avec nous ?

- Oui, répondit simplement le garçon.

- Ta grève est terminée ? le taquina James.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais je suis curieux de savoir ce que le professeur Dumbledore pense de cette affaire.

- J'en conclus que tu sais déjà ce qu'est l'Ordre du Phénix, releva inutilement le Potter de ce monde.

Harry se contenta d'un sourire pour toute réponse et emboîta le pas à Londubat. Utilisant la poudre de cheminette, le petit groupe arriva rapidement à Poudlard où les attendaient les autres membres de l'Ordre. Voyant le Maître des Dimensions avec les aurors, Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

- Hello! lança joyeusement le garçon en guise de salut.

Severus avait la vague impression de voir danser une flamme d'amusement dans ses yeux. Que mijotait-il exactement ? Pour une raison qui lui échappait, l'auror pourtant si méfiant – une obligation lorsqu'on est un traître à la famille Rogue et qu'on veut rester en vie – était en confiance en présence de Harry. C'était des plus déconcertant…

- James, fit le directeur de Poudlard. Qui est ce jeune homme ?

- Ce jeune homme, signala le voyageur dimensionnel, s'appelle Terry Star et vient d'Amérique. Et, au passage, il aime bien qu'on s'adresse à lui plutôt qu'à d'autres, professeur.

Le mage et le nouveau venu se fixèrent un moment en silence avant que le premier ne se détourne.

- Bien, commençons la réunion, dit-il à la surprise générale. Si je vous ai réunis ici, c'est en raison des récentes actions de Voldemort. James et son équipe reviennent tout juste d'Irlande où ils sont tombés sur Lorgia Rogue.

Il y eut un murmure, et Severus se sentit mal-à-l'aise. Il croisa alors le regard vert de Harry et sans savoir comment, il se sentit apaisé. Par Merlin, qui était ce garçon au juste ?

- Plus important, reprit Dumbledore, Voldemort semble à la recherche de quelque chose. Probablement un artefact ancien. J'ai appelé des amis archéomages de ma connaissance et ils inspectent en ce moment même la grotte découverte en Irlande. Ils ont cependant confirmés la théorie des flux telluriques et pensent que l'endroit date de plusieurs milliers d'années.

- En quoi un artefact vieux de quelques millénaires intéresse-t-il Vous-Savez-Qui ? s'interrogea le professeur McGonagall.

- Je l'ignore Minerva, admit le directeur. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il veuille simplement se lancer dans la collection d'antiquité.

Une remarque sembla brûler la langue du Maître des Dimensions, mais l'entrée de Maugrey l'empêcha d'intervenir.

- Voldemort est en train d'attaquer Glasgow !

Il y eu un juron coloré – Severus ne savait pas de qui il émanait, mais il résumait bien la situation. Tout le monde s'élança sans attendre.

ooOoo

Albus apparut en plein milieu des hostilités. À ses cotés, un groupe d'aurors semblaient avoir des difficultés face à une horde de Mangemorts. Le mage repoussa quelques sortilèges avant de tenter de faire un bilan des lieux.

- _ZEUS_ ! s'exclama soudainement une voix.

Le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie remarqua alors que des sortilèges avaient été lancés contre lui et, à sa grande surprise, venaient d'être fauchés par des éclairs de lumière blanche avant d'atteindre leur cible. Cherchant la source de ce secours inattendu, il tomba sur Terry Star. Le garçon semblait poser un réel problème aux Mangemorts, les mettant en grande difficulté. Comment un si jeune sorcier pouvait-il posséder une telle puissance ? À ce moment, Dumbledore n'aurait pas voulu avoir à affronter cet américain. Mais selon toute probabilité, bien qu'il mente sur un certain nombre de choses, il n'était pas leur ennemi.

- Ils sont un peu trop nombreux, remarqua le jeune homme en question. À votre avis que font-ils ici ?

Un regard bleu croisa un regard vert à travers leurs lunettes respectives.

- Je ne pense pas, fit Albus en réponse à la proposition muette de M. Star. Regardez le nombre de personnes présentes ici !

Il y avait des centaines de mangemorts luttant bec et ongles contre les Aurors arrivant en nombre des quatre coins du pays. Et l'hypothèse de l'américain laissait un drôle de gout de la bouche du directeur. Une diversion ? Dans quel but ?

- Oh, ça suffit ! s'agaça soudainement Terry en tendant la main vers les encagoulés. _Ô Gaïa, mère parmi les mères,_  
_Déclenche pour moi la puissance de la terre_ !

Soudainement, le sol se mit à trembler sous les Mangemorts – et étrangement pas au niveau des Aurors. Des pics rocheux émergèrent brusquement de terre, enfermant les adeptes du Voldemort dans une bien étrange prison. Interloqué, Albus se tourna vers l'américain.

Accoudé contre un mur, le souffle court, il semblait passablement fatigué mais affichait un air satisfait. Était-ce lui qui… ? Le mage avait du mal à le concevoir. Une telle puissance lui donnait le tournis.

- J'imagine que c'est à toi qu'on doit ce revirement soudain de situation, fit James sur un ton léger en s'approchant de Terry.

À coté de son ami, Sirius souriait.

- Déjà ton truc avec le temps c'était pas mal, mais ça c'est le classe ! s'exclama le jeune Black.

- Tu es désolant, Sirius, siffla Severus. Tu assistes à un acte de haute magie et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est que c'est la classe. Je me demande comment Dianera te supporte !

- Elle a su voir mon charme.

- Bah, remarque, on dit que l'amour est aveugle !

- C'est méchant, ça, Sevy.

- Ne m'appelle pas Sevy !

- Oui Sevy-chou !

Albus se désintéressa de la dispute entre Severus et Sirius, ces deux-là étaient ainsi depuis des années, tout le temps à se chicaner, tout en étant deux grands amis depuis leur entrée à Poudlard. Ils avaient de nombreuses similitudes, tout deux appartenant à de grandes familles de sangs-pur et ayant renié les idées familiales.

Terry les regardait avec un amusement non feint mais également un petit quelque chose dans le regard qu'Albus ne put identifier. Ce garçon était un vrai mystère. D'autant plus qu'il ne semblait à présent que légèrement essoufflé par son intervention.

**II  
****Rencontre**

James regardait Dumbledore avec insistance, Harry, Severus, Remus, Sirius et Gideon à ses côtés. Le directeur de Poudlard semblait s'être pris de passion pour le Maître des Dimensions. L'auror voyait de la curiosité dans les yeux bleus mais également un sentiment sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre de doigt. D'autant plus que la relation entre le voyageur dimensionnel et le professeur n'était pas le sujet principal de préoccupation de James.

- Quelque chose ? répéta-t-il. Comment ça, quelque chose ?

Dumbledore soupira et se leva du fauteuil de son bureau. Ils étaient rentrés quelques heures plus tôt de Glasgow et avaient été rapidement convoqué par le vieil homme à Poudlard.

- Apparemment, ce qui s'est passé en Écosse était une sorte de diversion pendant laquelle Voldemort et quelques uns de ses adeptes ont cambriolés un petit musée au sud de Londres – tuant dix moldus au passage. Il est donc logique de penser que Voldemort cherche quelque chose.

- Avez-vous une idée de ce que pourrait être cette chose ? s'enquit Gidéon.

Le directeur secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

- Non, fit-il. Je suis dubitatif. Le musée cambriolé ne déplore la perte que d'une pierre taillée, certainement celte, datant de l'antiquité… Rien de formidable d'après les moldus et aucun sorcier ne s'y était jamais intéressé.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais garda le silence. James aurait payé cher pour connaître les pensées du garçon.

- J'ai cependant une petite idée de l'endroit où Voldemort risque d'apparaître la prochaine fois.

Le Maître des Dimensions releva vivement la tête, apparemment très intéressé par la nouvelle. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs.

- La pierre qu'il a volée est très semblable à une autre qui se trouve dans un musée d'une petite ville d'Irlande du Nord. Les scientifiques moldus ont souvent émit l'hypothèse que les deux pierres soient des fragments d'un ensemble.

- Des parties d'un artefact ? fit Severus. Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi Vous-Savez-Qui s'y intéresse.

Dumbledore approuva de la tête, visiblement satisfait de l'hypothèse de l'auror.

- Je voudrais que vous alliez là-bas pour arrêter Voldemort avant qu'il ne réussisse à se saisir de l'objet.

- Et si ce n'est pas ce qu'il cherche ? s'enquit Remus, hésitant.

- Personnellement, j'ai toujours eu envie de voir l'Irlande ! s'exclama joyeusement Sirius. Au pire on pourra faire du tourisme.

- Désolant ! soupira Severus alors que Harry éclatait de rire.

ooOoo

Bon, d'accord, Sirius devait admettre que ses envies de tourisme avaient brusquement disparues lorsque Dumbledore avait annoncé qu'ils devraient se faire passer pour des moldus. Quelle idée saugrenue ! Bien évidemment, comme tout auror qui se respecte, le jeune Black avait reçu un entraînement en infiltration du milieu moldu. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il s'y sentait à l'aise !

Harry, toujours sous les traits de Terry Star, évoluait dans ce milieu comme un poisson dans l'eau, ne rencontrant apparemment aucune difficulté à s'intégrer à ce monde sans magie. Sirius en vint à se demander si sa mère n'était pas une moldue. Car, après tout, le garçon était resté très vague son ascendance maternelle. Le Maraudeur tenta d'imaginer qui pourrait bien être l'épouse de son presque-frère, cherchant du même coup à ne pas paniquer en se demandant comment les moldus pouvaient faire tenir ce truc en métal – un abion, disaient-ils, à moins que ce soit un apion ? Peu importait ! – dans les airs sans l'aide de la magie.

« _C'est le transport moldu le plus sûr_, » avait affirmé Harry. Voilà qui faisait une belle jambe à Sirius !

Bref, ils étaient alors dans l'auberge d'une ville irlandaise au nom imprononçable, face à une moldue horripilante, et Sirius sentait que ses nerfs arrivaient au maximum qu'ils pouvaient supporter. Merlin comment les moldus pouvaient-il vivre sans magie ? C'était un profond mystère ! Arrivant dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Remus et Gideon, Sirius soupira. Il remarqua très rapidement que celle de James, Harry et Severus n'était pas en meilleur état mais il lui fut parfaitement interdit de résoudre le problème – il aurait pourtant suffit d'un coup de baguette. D'ailleurs Severus semblait d'accord avec lui sur ce sujet.

- Peu importe le confort, nous ne sommes pas en voyage d'agrément, leur signala Gidéon.

Quel rabat-joie celui-là !

- Si on allait visiter ce musée si convoité ? intervint Harry mettant fin à la question des chambres et de leur confort.

- C'est une bonne idée, jugea James. Allons repérer les lieux.

- Oui chef ! s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix Sirius et Gideon, mi-sérieux, mi-moqueurs.

L'endroit n'avait, extérieurement en tout cas, rien de formidable. Ils s'apprêtaient à entrer lorsqu'un garde à la mine patibulaire les arrêta, leur signalant sans tact ni politesse que l'heure était tardive et que les visites étaient terminées. Sirius le trouva profondément agaçant mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Ils rentrèrent donc à l'auberge où la moldue leur apprit d'un air irrité qu'elle ne servait pas les repas et qu'il y avait un restaurant au bout de la rue.

- Quelle amabilité ils ont dans ce bled ! grommela Severus, qui commencé visiblement à en avoir assez.

- J'ai connu pire, répliqua d'un ton léger Harry. Mon oncle par exemple. Ou Ombrage. Elle c'était vraiment un cas ! Remarquez son plus gros problème c'était pas l'amabilité.

- Ombrage… Dolorès Ombrage ? demanda Remus – il connaissait apparemment la dame.

- Ouais. Vous la connaissez ?

- Elle était à Poudlard avec nous. Quoiqu'elle était un peu plus jeune. À Serpentard je crois. Elle avait une haine profonde pour les hybrides notamment… fit le lycanthrope.

L'image d'une fillette à la voix au perché et vêtue de rose dès qu'elle ne portait pas son uniforme se forma dans l'esprit de Sirius. Il ne put retenir une grimace.

- C'est elle, confirma Harry, elle a enseigné la défense contre les forces du mal pendant ma cinquième année. Elle a même été directrice de Poudlard pendant un moment !

Ses compagnons eurent un air scandalisé.

- C'est une longue histoire, fit le Maître des Dimensions en poussant la porte d'un petit restaurant qui paraissait assez sympathique, mais ça n'a pas duré, Merlin soit loué !

- Tu m'étonnes ! Elle, professeur ? J'arrive pas à le croire !

- Faut admettre qu'on a eu des cas à ce poste ! rit le faux américain. En fait, il n'y avait que celui de troisième année qui était valable…

- Le Loup-Garou ? se souvint Severus, faisant sursauter Remus.

- C'est ça, confirma Harry. C'est bien dommage qu'il ne soit pas resté.

Il semblait sincèrement le regretter, comme la première fois qu'il en avait parlé mais Sirius voyait bien que le lycan du groupe était mal-à-l'aise. Il préféra donc changer rapidement de sujet.

- On s'assoie où ? demanda-t-il en observant les tables.

Un bruit s'échappa de la poche de Gideon. Sirius sourit. C'était un son caractéristique d'un appel par miroir. Il y avait donc quelqu'un qui était encore important pour le jeune homme… Peut-être cette femme qu'ils avaient vue en coup de vent deux semaines plus tôt… En tout cas l'auror s'excusa auprès de ses camarades et prétexta ne pas avoir faim avant de partir. Ils devaient se retrouver à l'auberge. Ses amis échangèrent un regard entendu avant de partir s'asseoir à une table de six que leur avait indiqué le propriétaire des lieux.

Sirius harcelait Harry pour savoir qui était sa mère, soutenu par Severus et Remus alors que James tentait vainement d'arrêter son presque-frère lorsqu'une serveuse s'approcha timidement d'eux. Ils attendaient leurs plats, aussi furent-ils surpris de la voir arriver les mains vides. Visiblement soulagé de pouvoir échapper à l'interrogatoire du jeune Black, Harry, qui était en bout de table, se tourna vers elle. L'auror ricana en voyant la jeune fille s'empourprer et bafouiller face au regard du Maître des Dimensions. Le fils de James – ou plutôt le fils d'un autre James – était donc un bourreau des cœurs. Un vrai fils de Maraudeur !

- Cela vous… _euh_… dérangerait-il que nous installions une… _euh_… cliente à votre table ? demanda de façon peu assurée la serveuse. Nous… _euh_… c'est-à-dire qu'il n'y a plus de place et que… _euh_…

Harry interrogea ses compagnons du regard. Bien entendu, cela ne les dérangeait pas…

- Pas de problème, fit le voyageur dimensionnel avec un sourire aimable.

Son interlocutrice rougit violemment et manqua faire tomber son plateau. Elle s'en fut vivement alors que Harry la regardait avec incompréhension. N'avait-il pas compris ce qui venait de se passer ? Sirius ne pouvait pas le croire. Pas le fils de James ! D'un autre James, certes mais James tout de même. L'auror allait poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, lorsqu'une créature de rêve arriva avec la timide serveuse. Elle avait une chevelure de feu et des yeux d'un vert incroyable. Nom d'une gargouille… Sirius secoua la tête. _Il était fiancé, par Merlin_ ! Déjà Harry se tournait vers la nouvelle venue et il eut une réaction étrange. Cela ne dura que quelques centièmes de secondes, mais assez pour attirer l'attention de Sirius. Connaissait-il cette femme ? Décidé à obtenir des réponses, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Il cilla en découvrant James complètement bouche bée, limite bavant… L'auror eut une brusque envie d'éclater de rire. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu son presque-frère dans cet état.

- Bonsoir, je suis Terry Star, se présenta Harry. Voici James Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Rogue et Sirius Black.

- Lily Evans, enchantée, sourit la jeune femme.

James s'était remis lorsqu'elle s'assit à coté de lui, en face du voyageur dimensionnel.

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, s'excusa-t-elle. Mais apparemment cette ville est assez limitée question restaurant.

- M'est avis qu'elle est limitée question _tout_, remarqua Sirius avec un air détaché. Enfin bon, j'ai déjà vu pire. Mais dites moi, que faites-vous ici, si c'est pas indiscret ?

Le regard de Severus lui fit sentir que _c'était_ indiscret, mais il n'en tint pas compte.

- Je suis dans l'industrie pharmaceutique et je viens de m'installer ici. Je travaille sur un projet d'installation d'un centre d'étude des plantes dans les environs. La médecine naturelle est très à la mode, ces temps-ci.

Sirius n'avait pas la moindre idée que ce que pouvait être l'_industrie pharmaceutique_, mais, se souvenant vaguement des quelques cours sur les moldus qu'il avait suivis, il savait que la médecine était l'équivalent de la médicomagie.

- Il y a des plantes à vertus curatives ici ? s'étonna Harry.

Le jeune Black n'aurait su dire s'il était intéressé ou simplement poli.

- Pas vraiment… hésita la rousse – Lily Evans d'après ce dont Sirius se souvenait. Mais apparemment il y aurait _quelque chose_ dans cette région qui permettrait aux habitants d'avoir une meilleure santé, une plus longévité bien au dessus de la moyenne, on a même des cas de rémission spontanée de maladie grave…

- Faut que j'm'installe ici ! décréta Sirius. Tu viens avec moi Sevy-chou ?

- Ne m'appelle _pas_ Sevy-chou, grinça Severus entre ses dents.

- Il est très timide, fit le Maraudeur à la jeune femme sur le ton de la confidence.

- Non ! Severus, intervint James alors que l'auror montrait des signes de colère évidents, ne l'abîme pas, on peut encore en avoir besoin.

- J'suis pas convaincu.

- Mais si, mais si, approuva Harry. Et puis s'il n'était plus là, je suis sûr que tu t'ennuierais !

- Certainement pas ! s'indigna Severus.

- Je suis vexé ! annonça Sirius en prenant un air boudeur.

James leva les yeux au ciel d'un air atterré alors que son hypothétique fils riait aux éclats, que Remus tentait de calmer les deux protagonistes et que la jolie Lily tentait tant bien que mal de masquer son sourire.

ooOoo

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'étira dans son lit en laissant ses pensées vagabonder. S'il s'était attendu à rencontrer sa mère – ou tout du moins son double local – dans ce patelin, il voulait bien se faire moine ! Il avait tout d'abord été surpris de voir qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière. En effet, au cours de la soirée il avait fait quelques sous-entendus au monde magique, parfaitement clairs pour un sorcier. Mais elle n'avait pas réagit. Une chose était sûre, c'était une moldue.

Cela expliquait donc qu'elle ne connaisse pas James. En même temps, le Maître des Dimensions avait bien remarqué les regards que se lançaient les deux jeunes gens. Aucun des deux ne laissait l'autre indifférent. _Parfait_. Restait à trouver comment les rapprocher tout en faisant échec à Voldemort et en trouvant pourquoi la Magie l'avait parachuté ici. Rien qu'il n'ait jamais fait en somme. Il avait bien contribué à la création de couples beaucoup plus incongrus – genre Remus et Narcissa ou le Dragon et ce médecin moldu (1)... Au sujet de Narcissa, il faudrait qu'il se renseigne sur ce que la Serpentard était devenue dans ce monde. De même que pour Veena et Regulus. Et Peter aussi…

- Nous allons voir ce musée ? proposa le voyageur dimensionnel aux aurors alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner qui – oh miracle ! – était servis par l'hôtel.

Ce n'était pas gastronomique, mais au moins, il y avait du café. C'était tout ce que Harry demandait.

- Ouaip ! aboya joyeusement Sirius. Plus vite on aura réglé cette question, plus vite on pourra rentrer dans un monde civilisé. Quoique j'suis pas sûr que James est vraiment envie de partir.

- La ferme Sirius ! grommela l'intéressé.

- Va falloir que vous m'expliquiez ça, fit Gideon avec un sourire en coin.

- Non ! répliqua le chef de la bande d'auror.

Harry eut un regard amusé.

- Dites, intervint-il soudainement. Vous connaissez un dénommé Peter Pettigrow ?

Les trois chasseurs de mage noir se regardèrent.

- Non, finit par dire James. Ça ne me dit rien du tout.

- D'accord. C'était juste pour savoir. On y va ?

Apparemment, Peter n'existait pas dans cet univers – à moins qu'il soit un moldu. Les deux possibilités étaient à retenir. Toujours était-il qu'il n'avait jamais fait partie des Maraudeurs. Décidément, les choses étaient bien différentes ici. Harry soupira. Certes, il était content de pouvoir vivre ainsi avec James, Remus, Sirius et Severus mais… Mais son monde lui manquait. Ses amis, Drago, Hermione, Ron, Neville… est-ce qu'ils allaient bien au moins ? Et Harry pourrait-il rentrer un jour chez lui ? C'était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Il secoua la tête, chassant ces mauvaises pensées. Il allait changer de philosophie : _Carpe diem_ ! Demain viendrait bien assez tôt. De plus, s'il parvenait à comprendre la raison de sa venue ici, il pourrait probablement retourner dans son monde.

- Tout va bien Harry ?

La voix de James le tira de ses pensées. Il releva vivement la tête pour voir les trois aurors les fixer.

- Ce Peter, c'était un ami à toi ?

Le voyageur dimensionnel s'étrangla. Queudver, un ami ? Quelle _horreur_.

- Absolument pas, s'exclama-t-il avec force. Je pensais juste à mon monde. Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien.

C'était vrai. Enfin, _certainement_.

**III  
****Attaque**

Un village tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, un musée tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, une exposition tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale.

Harry avait du mal à croire que Voldemort convoite quoi que ce soit dans ces lieux. Il venait d'entrer dans le musée, attendant patiemment que Sirius termine sa conversation avec le guide qui devait leur indiquer la pièce qu'ils recherchaient – ce qui n'était pas gagné, l'homme était affreusement bavard. Le jeune homme se désintéressa donc vite de la discussion, tentant de sentir s'il y avait oui ou non de la magie dans les environs. Quelque chose toucha l'esprit du Maître des Dimensions alors qu'il tentait de percevoir ce qui l'entourait.

_« …ez moi… »_

Mais cela s'évanouit bien vite. Harry tenta de toutes ses forces de retrouver ce son, sans succès. C'était comme si il avait disparu aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu. Le sorcier eut un soupir intérieur et abandonna – momentanément – la recherche de ce qu'il avait sentit et continua à ouvrir son esprit. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour avoir un résultat, qui le fit sursauter.

Il quitta aussitôt sa transe, désorienté. _Un flux tellurique_. Comment ? Lors de la recherche des Horcruxes de Voldemort, il avait étudié les parcours de tous les flux telluriques du Royaume-Uni et jamais aucun n'était passé à cet endroit. Comment, par tous les Mondes, pouvait-il y en avoir un sous ses pieds ? _Cela n'avait pas de sens ! _Il tenta de se calmer, mieux valait pour le moment que les sorciers de cet univers ne dessellent pas son trouble. Peut-être s'inquiétait-il pour rien. Peut-être cette dimension était-elle plus éloignée de la sienne que ce qu'il pensait, ce qui expliquerait que les flux aient des cours différents. Cela devait probablement être cela, tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

Soudain, un cri le tira de ses pensées. Il vit les aurors sursauter et s'élancer, laissant le guide sur place et leur emboita prestement le pas. Sa concentration rompue, il ne sentait plus le flux tellurique, mais l'endroit tout entier vibrait à ce moment de magie noire. _Voldemort était là_.

- Et merde, jura le Maître des Dimensions.

ooOoo

Gidéon regardait du coin de l'œil le jeune Terry/Harry. Il était partagé entre sa méfiance à l'égard du garçon et la réaction de ses compagnons qui semblaient avoir adopté le nouveau venu. Tout le monde agissait étrangement en présence de ce gamin – car il n'était qu'un gamin qui n'avait en aucun cas sa place sur un champ de bataille, quelle que fût sa puissance.

On cria et les réflexes d'auror de Gidéon reprirent le dessus quelques secondes après ceux de James. Les deux jeunes hommes s'élancèrent sans attendre. Comme toujours, l'héritier de l'illustre famille Potter avait été plus rapide. Il avait une capacité à réagir promptement qui avait bien souvent sauvé ses collèges. Il était probable que ce soit une des raisons expliquant l'ascension fulgurante du brun. Gidéon devait admettre qu'il l'enviait parfois, sans que cela ne vire à une malsaine jalousie.

Il fallait admettre que sa place n'était pas la plus aisée. Lorsqu'on l'avait assigné à cette équipe, après la mort de deux de ses compagnons de combat, il avait pesté : lui, un auror qui avait fait ses preuves avec une équipe commandée par un nobliau tout juste sorti de formation ? Il avait vite compris son erreur. Il avait fait montre de préjugés en pensant que James, parce qu'appartenant à une des plus vieilles familles de l'aristocratie sorcière, était de la même trempe que ces planqués du ministère n'ayant jamais rien fait sans être pistonnés. Le jeune Potter n'était pas ainsi. Il aurait très bien pu ne pas travailler – même s'il n'y faisait jamais référence, chacun savait qu'il était à la tête d'une fortune colossale – mais il avait décidé de devenir auror et de défendre son prochain. Ça collait tout à fait à son caractère.

Un autre problème s'était posé lors de l'arrivée de Gidéon dans cette équipe : les Maraudeurs. Il n'avait appris que plus tard l'existence du groupe de farceurs unissant James, Sirius, Severus et Remus Lupin. Et lui était venu se mettre au milieu de tout ça. Autant dire que cela n'avait pas plu aux quatre amis. Les premiers temps avaient été difficiles, mais les dissensions avaient maintenant disparues et Gidéon en était satisfait. Aussi peut-être ne fallait-il pas qu'il s'oppose aux autres sur le sujet « Terry Star / Harry Potter ».

Enfin, ce n'était pas la question du moment. Pour le moment, la seule chose qui occupait l'esprit de l'auror était la horde de Mangemort qui venait de surgir dans le musée.

- Et merde, fit le gamin.

Là, Gidéon était parfaitement d'accord. _Gros problème_. De cinq contre quarante, ce n'était pas très équitable. Sans parler du fait que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était probablement des les parages. _Très gros problème_. Quelques sortilèges furent échangés en guise de bonjour – ces Mangemorts étaient très à cheval sur la politesse. L'auror évita de justesse un charme pas tout à fait inoffensif. Déjà, le Maître des Dimensions avait mis hors d'état de nuire une douzaine de Mangemorts avec ses étranges éclairs.

ooOoo

_Voici qui conclut cette deuxième partie et marque l'entrée en scène de Lily. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! _


End file.
